


Mistletoe Madness

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post Hanzo undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Hanzo just looked around and went back into his room, he needed a minute to compose himself for what his teammates had done to the base.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Lokisbutt
> 
> The Italics are Japanese. I myself don't speak it so here is my little cheat

It wasn’t bad enough that the hall was lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh no. It had a Christmas tree that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Not only that but when Hanzo had gone to bed that night his door and the surrounding hall were clean and pristine, that was at 8 o’clock sharp while he took his normal cup of tea to his room; at 7:30 that morning he walked into a mess of greens, reds, whites, fake snow, silver and gold tinsel, little strings of lights around door frames in different colours.

Hanzo just looked around and went back into his room, he needed a minute to compose himself for what his teammates had done to the base. He wasn’t ready to face what was in the hall, and if the hall looked like that he didn’t want to know what the lounge or the kitchen looked like.

It was a moment of dread before Genji was rapping at his door in quick little bursts. “I know you are up Brother, come out and see what we have done.” Hanzo just glares at his door with tired eyes and a semi-coherent brain. He’s brushed his teeth, had a shower, put his hair up. He’s got a tee-shirt he borrowed from Morrison on, soft pj pants he bought for himself.

He only has his ear piercings in, too lazy to put any of the other bobbles on this early. His tongue feels odd without the silver ball or the holes in his nose. His dick has his regular little curved bar in it and his nipples aren’t as tender today with the brand new ones he cleaned after he washed.

Hanzo grabbed his empty cup, put his ridiculous bunny slippers on, opened his door and padded out to see Genji wearing the ugliest sweater imaginable. Hanzo just sighed and accepted that his brother was in fact his little brother. “ _Sparrow. Why?_ ” Hanzo asked in a monotone voice, just staring blankly.

“ _It is Christmas Eve! Why wouldn’t I?_ ” Genji cheered, his armour that usually plated his body in battle was gone, his face-mask off and the part of his helmet that does come off is gone as well. He has D.va’s shorts on, a little gift she gave him to cover up when he took his armour off.

“ _You won’t believe who put up all the sprigs of mistletoe this year._ ” Genji said excitedly, practically bouncing with every step.

Hanzo’s prosthetics made soft little taps as they walked towards the mess hall, it was strange not to hear the echo in the now filled hallway. “ _Was it Lucio?_ ” A shake of Genji’s head. “ _Jesse?_ ” Again another shake. “ _Then who Sparrow?_ ” Hanzo finally asked, genuinely curious.”

“ _Reinhardt._ ” Genji said brightly, eyes glowing with the lights.

Hanzo just looked at him as they finally hit the main room, the entire base had been shit on by father Christmas himself if Hanzo had any say.

“Oh my god.” Hanzo cursed in english, looking at McCree on the couch, a garland of red and white braided fabrics hung around his neck in a scarf, his cowboy hat had a dollar store Santa hat over the bucket. A sprig of mistletoe was wrapped around the Santa hat with what looked to be an old wire hanger. “Jesse. You look awful.” Hanzo spoke in the same tone he had used with his brother. “I thought you had already had the worst fashion sense here. Turns out I was so very wrong. Today you look worse.”

McCree stood, his serape traded in for a blanket cape of cotton puff lined red furred fabric. His shirt was just a plain tee shirt from Blackwatch, looking every bit as soft as the man inside. His jeans were thankfully just regular blue jeans and as Hanzo looked to his feet he saw regular white socks. Regular white socks that were coming closer. “Any closer cowman and the kiss tradition will be a sucker punch to your kisser.” Hanzo threatened, knowing full well that his boyfriend wasn’t going to get anything but a kiss if he asked nicely.

“Aw, come now Sweet Pea, can’t I have a little sugar that was sweetening your tea?” McCree tilted his head in a way that had Hanzo blushing faintly.

“I will give you one kiss before breakfast if you take off the Santa hat and the- leaf contraption.” Hanzo scrunched his face in detest at McCree’s choice in head gear.

McCree gladly took his entire hat off, hair in a low ponytail. “Okay Han, whatever you say Darlin’.” McCree reached his free hand out and scratched through the overgrown undercut, making Hanzo sigh and lean into the touch. “May I have a kiss baby doll?”

“Indeed you may, Dear.” Hanzo smiled, eyes closing as McCree leaned in and gave him a soft closed mouth kiss, sighing against Hanzo’s mouth.

When they pulled back Fareeha was beside them, smiling wide and holding a little bundle of mistletoe tied together with a hair elastic.

“You all are utterly ridiculous.”

“The word you’re lookin’ for pumpkin is ‘annoying’.” McCree just put his hat back on and grinned at his boyfriend.


End file.
